Incompatíveis
by Puella Scribere
Summary: Thor estava as mil maravilhas com sua amada Jane Foster. Todos em Asgard estavam celebrando a alegria de seu herói. Porém nem todo mundo parecia feliz com isso. Nem lady Sif. Nem Loki. Porém quando os dois percebem que estão sobrando na história, algo interessante acontece...


Incompatíveis – Uma história improvável

_Por Rafhaela Eloy_

Sinopse:

Thor estava as mil maravilhas com sua amada Jane Foster. Todos em Asgard estavam celebrando a alegria de seu herói. Porém nem todo mundo parecia feliz com isso.

Nem lady Sif. Nem Loki.

Porém quando os dois percebem que estão sobrando na história, algo interessante acontece...

O convite

Asgard, muita coisa aconteceu nos últimos tempos, após um longo tempo de paz, algumas confusões acabaram acontecendo, mas no fim acabou tudo se resolvendo e voltou a ter a mesma tranquilidade de antes, porém entediante.

Thor agora era herói em Midgard, ou Terra, e com muita frequência saia de seu mundo para ajudar os seus amigos terráqueos, e é claro, passava um tempo com sua namorada Jane Foster, o trovejante estava intencionado a colocar a relação dos dois a um nível mais elevado.

Loki passou por algumas punições e trabalhos forçados, recentemente voltou a morar no Valhala a pedido de sua mãe Frigga. O meio-irmão de Thor fica na sua e não fala com ninguém, o que todos acham é que ele está se fingindo de bom moço para esconder suas reais intenções e planos maquiavélicos. Mas a verdade é que o jovem mago não está realmente fazendo nada, suas únicas companhias são os seus livros e a sua cara amarrada.

Lady Sif talvez seja a mais atingida pela felicidade do filho de Odin, afinal, todo mundo sabe que ela sempre foi apaixonada por ele, por mais que desejasse estar no lugar da humana, ela não queria desmanchar a felicidade de seu amado. Passava a maior parte do tempo praticando e treinando para esquecer sua desilusão amorosa. Certo dia viu o jovem casal aos beijos, aquilo foi de cortar o coração, Sif sentiu seus olhos se encherem de agua, saiu de lá o mais rápido que podia antes que eles notassem a sua presença. Porem a jovem deusa não havia percebido a presença de certa pessoa que também havia visto tudo. Às vezes Sif se perguntava se, em algum momento Thor alguma vez pensou que aquilo a machucava? Será que ele não se lembrava mais do breve namoro que haviam tido no passado? Será que nada daquilo tinha algum significado para ele?

Exatamente neste momento a jovem de longos cabelos negros voltava da Bifrost reconstruída, tinha acabado de se despedir de Thor, Jane e os três guerreiros – que passariam uns dias na Terra -, ela não quis acompanha-los, pois não estava muito a fim de ver aquela terráquea aos beijos com ele. Sif não notou que estava sendo observada ao longe.

Loki visualizava a garota caminhado cabisbaixa com seu cavalo, pensou consigo mesmo que tanto ele quanto ela estavam em desvantagem nessa história toda, e o nome de todo esse estrago era Jane Foster. Só de pensar que a humana estava em Asgard seus olhos se reviraram de raiva, não gostava dela, não gostava de humanos mortais.

Ela havia sido apresentada formalmente a ele assim que o mesmo retornou ao reino depois de um tempo recluso pagando pena. No tempo em que ficou preso Loki aprendeu a cozinhar, limpar os lugares mais sujos que se pode imaginar, foram momentos desagradáveis em Nivadelir. Agora ele tentava andar na linha, não para agradar os outros, mas apenas para ter um pouco de sossego.

Olhando ainda para Sif, Loki notava cada detalhe da moça: o rosto delicado, os olhos esverdeados, o farto cabelo negro resultante de uma antiga travessura sua, que na opinião dele a deixou mais bela do que quando tinha os velhos fios dourados. Algo pareceu ter despertado no íntimo de Loki. Foi então que o trapaceiro sentiu uma ideia pulsando em sua cabeça, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo esboçou seu sorriso característico.

_Um dia antes de Thor ir embora Odin promoveu uma festa para comemorar a chegada da primavera, havia muita comida regada a hidromel. A grande novidade era o sorteio de alguns prêmios, cada asgardiano havia ganhando uma pedra com um numero, quem fosse sorteada teria a chance de colocar a mão dentro da caixa de ouro. Um prêmio era melhor que o outro dependendo da cor da runa que a pessoa tirasse de dentro da caixa._

_- O próximo número é... – o pai de todos dava inicio a mais um sorteio._

_Enquanto todos pareciam risonhos e alegres, o deus da trapaça estava escorado em uma pilastra, entediado. _

_- 678!_

_Ninguém havia se manifestado. Odin chamou mais uma vez e nada. Loki olhou para o seu papel e viu que era ele. "Maravilha" pensou emburrado, bufou e levantou a mão._

_- Sou eu! – e caminhou sem a menor vontade, podia se ver as caras tediosas das demais pessoas, ele não dava à mínima._

_Loki ficou diante da caixa de ouro, o buraco onde ele colocaria o braço era duas ou três vezes os seu, seguindo o padrão da espessura dos braços dos argardianos comuns. O caçula adotivo de Odin colocou seu braço lá dentro, foi apalpando até conseguir pegar alguma coisa, até que por fim pegou um runa, tirou lá de dentro uma com um cor bem dourada._

_- Uma runa dourada... – Odin verificou o pergaminho com a lista de prêmios estendido na parede, e para a surpresa de todos, ele arregalou seu único olho – Os céus! Pelas barbas de meu pai! Este é o premio máximo!_

_O premio consistia em dois convites para se hospedar no luxuoso palácio de Freya nos lindos campos de Vanaheim com direito a comida, 100 barris de hidromel e banho nas termas._

_As pessoas ficaram aturdidas e ao mesmo tempo chocadas com a sorte do jovem mago._

_O engraçado era que nem mesmo ele esperava por aquele premio, mas preferiu se manter em silencio. Odin entregou a ele os dois envelopes que assim que os pegou sai se retirando da festa._

_Dentro de seu quarto Loki olhava para os dois convites, um era para ele, mas o outro... bem, ele sabia que ninguém iria querer aceitar o convite de ir com ele. _

Quando Sif chegou ao estábulo do castelo levou um leve susto ao encontrar o meio-irmão de Thor lá dentro a encarando.

- O que quer Loki?_ – _respondeu arisca, mantendo-se na defensiva.

- Nada – ele respondeu, caminhando em torno da garota – eu pensei que tivesse ido com seus amigos a Midgard.

- Se eu fui ou não isso não é de seu interesse.

- Sempre arisca – ele falou com meio sorriso – eu sei por que você não foi...

Ela o olhava, desconfiada, não sabia o porquê, mas aquele rapaz sempre a fazia se sentir intimidada.

- Façamos uma análise – ele disse debochadamente – Thor está com aquela humana _asquerosa _enquanto você, a melhor amiga apaixonada fica deixada de lado.Lógico que você não quis ir para aquele mundo estúpido porque não estava a fim de vê-lo aos beijos com ela.

Sif tentou dar um tapa em Loki, mas ele foi rápido para bloquear o golpe com uma das suas mãos.

- Me solta! Afinal o que você quer?

Ele se aproximou da jovem, o suficiente para lhe sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido com sua voz macia e rouca.

- Colocar um pouco de inteligência na sua cabeça. Oras Sif, se você pudesse deixaria muitos homens rastejarem aos seus pés, não faz ideia de como é linda, aquela tal de Foster nem se compara a você. É engraçado! Aquele idiota tem um reino inteiro, um pai que o idolatra e uma mulher que o ama e ele nem se da conta... eu com certeza teria feito diferente...

- O que está dizendo? O que está tramando? – ela perguntou perturbada com o que ele dissera.

- Nada – ele falou – só vim lhe entregar isto – dizendo isto ele entregou um convite dourado – mesmo que não aceite, fique. E pense com "carinho".

- Mas isso é o convite daquele premio – ela o encarou confusa - pra quê você me daria isso?

- Você parecia meio entediada e triste – ele fez uma cara de bom amigo - e eu não sabia o que fazer o com ele já que eu tinha outro, achei que seria bom se você se distraísse um pouco.

Sif a principio pensou que não seria interessante, logo tendo Loki como companhia, mas lembrando-se das paisagens lindas de Vanaheim, da fartura e do hidromel, viu que não parecia má ideia.

- Vou pensar, talvez, eu disse talvez, eu vá – ela falou segurando o convite.

- Eu sei que vai.

- Seu convencido.

- Pense, vai ser ótimo. Afinal nesse momento, nós dois somos os únicos que saíram perdendo com essa situação. Bom, então te vejo amanhã na ponte, de lá partiremos.

- Eu não deixei claro se partiria! – Sif respondeu emburrada.

- Aham – Loki respondeu rindo baixo deixando a jovem asgardiana para trás.

Era noite, lady Sif estava em seu quarto penteando os cabelos, olhava o próprio reflexo no espelho, pensativa. Olhou de esguelha para o convite que Loki havia dado para ela.

"Definitivamente não" franziu o cenho, mal humorada, não suportava Loki, desde crianças os dois sempre se implicavam e, é claro, competiam pela atenção de Thor, mas o que mais irritava Sif era de ás vezes ele tinha razão sobre algumas coisas. Loki podia até ser um mentiroso hábil, mas sabia dizer a verdade de uma forma tão crua e insuportável que era preferível que tudo fosse uma mentira.

Ele tinha razão, ela amava Thor, mas Thor amava Jane e vice-versa, e obviamente Sif estava com ciúmes. Eles eram amigos, melhores amigos, aí de repente uma garota de Midgard aparece e rouba o coração dele. Mas ela não sentia raiva de Jane, e isso a deixava mais atordoada ainda, porque a ela era uma boa jovem e Thor havia escolhido muito bem. Com esses pensamentos não pode deixar soltar uma lágrima solitária de seus olhos.

A porta se abriu fazendo a moça sentir um leve sobressalto, mas logo depois Sif se sentiu aliviada ao ver que era apenas Frigga.

- Assustei você querida? – a senhora de Asgard perguntou um pouco constrangida.

- Não está tudo bem – Sif secou a lágrima rapidamente - estou bem – e deu um riso forçado.

Frigga sentou ao seu lado, sabia que Sif estava fingindo, e um simples olhar disse tudo, e a menina abraçou a mulher sem conter suas lagrimas.

- Oh querida, eu sei que você está sofrendo, há muito que percebo que você o ama – Frigga falou calmamente alisando os cabelos negros da jovem.

- Eu sei, mas eu me conformei, mas... por mais que eu aceite ainda sim me sinto tão triste...

- É normal querida, não se sinta tão mal por isso, o tempo vai se encarregar de acalentar o seu coração, talvez você encontre alguém...

- Não, isso nunca – lady Sif enxugava os olhos – acho que eu nunca terei alguém.

- Ora minha menina, isso é o que você pensa cedo ou tarde as coisas podem mudar e você nem se dará conta.

- Acho que não nasci para ter um homem.

Frigga não pode deixar de rir levemente daquele comentário.

- Uma moça bonita e solteira como você, hum, duvido muito. Por que não da uma chance para si mesma?

- Uma chance?

- Eu sei bem que há muitos rapazes aqui no reino que estariam interessados em você.

- Loki me disse isso – sem querer Sif deixou escapar o comentário, logo se arrependendo.

- Loki? – Frigga, curiosa como era não pode deixar de conter um sorriso – O que ele disse a você?

- Bem nada de mais – Sif tentou contornar, mas a cara de curiosa de Frigga mostrava que ela não sairia do quarto até saber o que seu filho havia falado – bem... ele disse o mesmo que a senhora me disse agora.

A jovem bufou.

"Loki seu idiota".

Frigga sorriu de orelha a orelha.

- É mesmo... – ela deu uma risadinha – Viu só? Até mesmo Loki a acha linda! Honestamente acho engraçada a forma como vocês se implicam tanto! Se vocês dois tentassem se dar bem, seriam um belo casal...

- Isso nunca! Nem que minha vida fosse depender disso! Me desculpe Frigga, eu sei que ele é seu filho, mas covenhamos que Loki não é flor que se cheire.

- Você pode até pensar assim, mas você nunca esteve na ótica dele menina, ele também pode até esconder muito bem, mas sofre muito com os erros que ele cometeu, ainda mais agora que ele está recomeçando. Bem de qualquer forma – ela se levantou e caminhou até a porta – espero que você venha a se sentir melhor, não se feche minha querida, esteja aberta a novas possibilidades, e intimamente eu ficaria muito feliz em tê-la como minha nora, eu sempre sonhei que você casaria com um de meus filhos!

- Puxa Frigga, obrigada, mas não era para tanto – a jovem respondeu tímida.

- Pense com carinho, querida, oh o que é aquilo? – ela se referia ao convite dourado que estava na mesa – é um presente?

Sif por pouco não empalideceu "Droga".

Frigga pegou o envelope, curiosa e reconheceu como o mesmo que tinha visto na mão de Loki há um tempo.

- O que temos aqui... – ela riu maliciosamente – quem lhe deu isto?

Sif hesitou um pouco antes de responder.

- Foi Loki, ele me deu porque estava sobrando, mas não sei quero ir... acho que não vou.

- Pois devia – Frigga falou sorridente – será ótimo, pense naquelas paisagens lindas, nas termas!

- Eu não sei Frigga.

- Vai deixar de ir só porque foi Loki que a convidou? Não seja boba! A não ser que ache vai se apaixonar por ele!

- Isso é impossível – Sif riu um pouco – ele não faz o meu tipo, a gente só sabe brigar um com o outro.

- Então vá, já que tem certeza de que não vai se apaixonar. Oh! Já é tarde! Vou-me indo! Boa noite Sif!

- Boa noite Frigga!

Assim que a esposa de Odin saiu de seu quarto, a jovem asgardiana se jogou na cama fitando o teto e depois o convite, e assim adormeceu.

Enquanto isso, em outro quarto do palácio Loki estava escorado em sua varanda, sentando com os pés suspensos para fora olhando o céu estrelado de Asgard, tinha uma semblante pensativo e parecia estar revivendo algumas memórias.

_Asgard, alguns anos atrás._

_Duas crianças corriam pelos corredores do castelo, próximo ao jardim:_

_- Vamos Sif! – disse Thor (deveria ter uns doze anos e Sif, dez) – Quero que você conheça alguém._

_- Quem? – perguntou uma menina de cabelos loiros._

_- Ali vê? – disse o loiro apontando para uma criança estava escondida sob um enorme livro marrom – Aquele é o meu irmão mais novo. Ei Loki! – gritou para o mais novo._

_O menino em questão abaixou o livro para ver de onde veio aquele grito, foi então que Loki encarou o irmão e uma garota que estava ao lado dele. Loki fez uma careta, não gostava de ser interrompido em suas leituras._

_- O que é? – falou mal humorado – eu estou lendo!_

_- Vem logo Loki! Depois você faz isso, afinal você só fica lendo, irmão._

_Loki bufou, fechou o livro e caminhou em direção aos dois, olhou para Thor e depois para Sif._

_- Loki, está minha mais nova amiga Sif. Sif este é Loki, o meu irmão – Thor dizia sorridente enquanto apresentava um para o outro._

_Sif e Loki se encararam. Sif estendeu a mão para Loki._

_- Prazer em conhecê-lo._

_Loki a olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada e não retribuiu o gesto deixando Sif constrangida, olhou para Thor irritado._

_- Eu não acredito que você interrompeu a minha leitura por causa de uma garota!_

_Sif encarou Loki com raiva._

_- O que é que tem eu ser uma garota hein? Seu mal educado!_

_- Como ousa sua respondona! – disse Loki agora fitando Sif._

_- Mal educado! Não há melhor adjetivo para descrevê-lo! – Sif empinou o nariz._

_- Ora, além de respondona é atrevida também!_

_Os dois ficaram muito próximos._

_- Hei vocês dois! Parem com isso! – Thor tentou apaziguar, depois olhou para Loki – Irmão trate de pedir desculpas à Sif!_

_- Nem morrendo! – disse o garoto mostrando a língua._

_Ao fazer isso Loki saiu correndo deixando um Thor envergonhado e uma Sif furiosa. _

_E assim havia sido o primeiro contato dos dois._

_Agora somos levados novamente ao jardim, algum tempo depois._

_- Eu vou te pegar Loki! Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!_

_- Ha! Ha! – o menino sumia e aparecia por detrás dela lhe empurrando fazendo com que Sif caísse de forma desajeitada no chão._

_O garoto franzino e pálido olhava para ela de forma debochada._

_- Você é uma ridícula, sabia? Acha mesmo que pode tirar o Thor de mim? Ele é meu! Eu sou o irmão dele, o melhor amigo!_

_- Eu sou a melhor amiga dele! – Sif disse se levantando – Você é que é um invejoso!_

_- Retire o que falou! – disse Loki ficando vermelho – Eu não sou invejoso!_

_- Ah é? – falou a garota rindo com certa maldade – então por que você fica afastando a mim e ao outros amigos dele? Tem medo que ele seja mais popular que você? Olhe só pra você Loki, só vivi nesses livros e na sua magia, sem isso você só seria um fracote... – Sif não terminou porque sentiu um tapa em seu rosto._

_- Eu odeio você – ele falou com olhos cheios de agua._

_Ela o olhou furiosa e avançou para cima dele também lhe desferindo uma bofetada._

_- Eu também te odeio!_

_- Sua atrevida!_

_- Seu idiota!_

_- Idiota é você!_

_- É você!_

_E assim ficou, parecia uma briga eterna até Frigga apareceu por ali para intervir antes que as duas crianças se matassem ali mesmo... _

Loki sacudiu a cabeça com se quisesse dispersar aquilo, as brigas que tivera com Sif eram tantas que não daria para narrar a todas, e o mais curioso era que ambos pareciam ser um livro aberto um para o outro: ela sempre soube da inveja dele pelo irmão, já ele sempre soube da paixão "cega" que ela tinha por Thor. Soltou um suspiro e foi para cama onde adormeceu.

No dia seguinte Loki arranjava os últimos preparativos para a viagem, pensou que talvez fosse divertido, pois teria alguém para implicar. Seu sorriso aumentou quando ouviu os passos de outro cavalo vindo ao seu lado, era lady Sif.

- Eu sabia que viria, garanto que não vai se arrepender.

- Eu duvido – ela sorriu irônica.

Loki continuou sorrindo debochadamente para a jovem dando-lhe uma piscadela. Sif apenas bufou e olhou para o lado.


End file.
